Good And Bad Tidings
by x-sezzie-serendipity
Summary: previous author name- ginny wannabee - Hermione has a sister? Mrs. Weasley's long lost duaghter? An attack on the Hogwarts Express? And why are these girls so evil? Read and Review!
1. Letter Writing

**Chapter One**

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**This summer, I was wondering if you could let me stay at your house.**_

_**I know I usually stay at the Burrow, but I think that you kind of get me more than Ron. We'll still go to the Burrow but we'll go a week before school starts.**_

_**Please???**_

_**Write back ASAP**_

_**Love**_

_**Harry.**_

**With a smile Harry Potter, a very cute 16 year old boy, folded his letter and tied it to his snowy owl Hedwig's leg. "Now Hedwig, take this to Hermione and only Hermione don't let anyone read it, o.k.?" he asked. With a nip on the finger Hedwig flew out the window and into the night.**

**Hermione looked up from her book as she heard a fluttering of wings by her open window. Hermione had changed a lot in a few months, her young looks now replaced by those of a woman's. Her bushy hair now in sleek curls. Wearing the latest fashion she now got wolf whistles instead of bookworm comments. She stood up gracefully and took the letter from Hedwig's clutch. She read the letter than ran down stairs as fast as she could to ask permission from her parents.**

"**Ron" Fred said as he walked into Ron's room "Why is there letters addressed to R.W- "My Secret Admirer" in my hand?" he asked with a sneer. "Because…ah….I like someone from school…not that it's any of your business…now give me my letters!" Ron replied embarrassed.**

"**Uh Huh…who is she?" Fred asked. "Parvati Patil, o.k.?... I've had a crush on her since she went with Harry to the Yule Ball, I was jealous of him…Now leave me alone!" Ron looked desperate as he said this. "Good choice little bro, here you go" George said handing him his letters. With a sigh of relief Ron opened the top letter and started reading:**

_**Dear R.W**_

_**Thanks for your letters but please send no more, I'm getting un-happy not knowing who you are. Let's meet at Hogwarts and settle this. I'm really starting to like you.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Parvati.**_

**Ron finished the letter and blushed. He had been so jealous of Harry at the Ball. Now he could tell her the truth. He dreamed about her so much now it was crazy.**

**How can I even think this she wont even like me-he thought.**

**Ron had changed into a very cute 16-year old, yet he was still a little scrawny and thought no-one would like him.  
I will die of embarrassment her thought tears welling up in his eyes he lay on his bed and the next thing he knew he was asleep and dreaming of Parvati.**


	2. Aimee & Aunt Petunia

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my characters that I made up. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N-Thank you good-charlotte rocks you've been my only reviewer so this is for you and darthbecca you haven't reviewed but you told me about the story personally so thank you. Please R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My reviews are the only thing that keeps me going even if I only got one.**

**Hermione ran up-stairs to write back to Harry she was ecstatic because her parents had given Harry permission to visit. Halfway up the stairs Hermione ran in to her 16 year old sister Aimee. Aimee drew back from Hermione with her hands up in disgust. "What's with your hands?" asked Hermione.**

"**There are guys at my school and I don't want to go back to school smelling like you" Aimee answered snidely. "And 'sniff sniff' and I have a friend coming over and im sure that the first thing he wants to smell is chimp….oh I'm sorry did I offend you…I meant gorilla." Hermione shot back, "Oh how touching you tried to insult me, tell me how did you even get friends in the first place?" Before Aimee let Hermione continue she said whilst snatching Harry's letter her hand "And is this a letter from your so called friend." "Hey give that back" Hermione said desperately. "Ha…oh my god I didn't know you had a boyfriend" Aimee said between laughs as she read the letter. "He's not my boyfriend" Hermione said angrily. "Oh really' Aimee said 'Then what's this… (Cough cough) You get me more than Ron does…Merlin this is so Romeo & Juliet" Aimee said with a laugh.**

"**Oh Shut Up" Hermione said snatching back the letter and running up the stairs to her room she stopped at the top of the stairs and stopped and yelled back to Aimee "By the way ill have more friends than you'll ever have." "Oh yeah' Aimee yelled back getting frustrated' well I've snogged more guys than you ever will"**

**And with that Hermione stormed of to her room where she slammed the door so she could have privacy as she wrote back to Harry. **

**Dear Harry, **

**I just asked my parents and they said YES!!!!!!!!**

**I'm so excited.**

**I'll pick you up tomorrow I just got my drivers license.**

**I'll be there at 2 o'clock so we can go out for a late lunch.**

**I'll see you there I so can't wait.**

**Love Always,**

**Hermione**

**Harry looked up from the letter smiling. He couldn't wait!!! For some reason he had these feelings about Hermione and he had finally got up the courage to ask her out. He was worried she would say no.**

**Now the only thing to do was to pack and to ask his Aunt & Uncle. That will be easy…NOT!!!! He was heading down stars to tell his Aunt that he was leaving when Aunt Petunia called him to breakfast.**

**As he sat down he said "Aunt Petunia, I'm staying at a friend's house this summer and don't worry her parents are like you so she won't come by in a embarrassing way." He said all of this in a rush hoping they wouldn't say no.**

"**Harry, since this is your last year we probably see you again because you'll move put after this so if you and your friend would like to stay for lunch as a good by you very welcome." Harry was speechless at Aunt Petunia's niceness so he just nodded and went back to write to Hermione. **


	3. Seeing Hermione

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my characters. I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did.**

**A/N-Sorry last chapter was short this one is longer. Please R & R**

**At 1:55 Harry Potter was pacing in the living room waiting for Hermione. He couldn't believe how nervous he was about seeing her, ever since he realized his feelings about her he got nervous even thinking about her. He heard his aunt pottering around in the kitchen he took a moment to think about the change in her, ever since the announcement she had acted like a whole new person even his uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley had acted differently. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of horn beeping. He ran to the window and looked out to see a black Mercedes parked in the driveway. Harry ran to the door but stopped just outside as Hermione got out of the car. He let his jaw drop. She looks great he thought. And she did wearing a denim skirt and pale pink halter top.**

**She ran up to him and threw her arms around her in a big hug. "Hermione, ecchh, Air" Harry said chokingly. "Ohhhh…sorry Harry it's just so good to see you." Hermione said letting go of Harry and stepping back. "Yeah likewise' Harry said massaging his neck 'So…nice car." "Thanks I told Dad a Mercedes was to much but he didn't listen." She said nervously.**

"**Well are you hungry because lunch will be ready any minute." Harry asked. "Sure' Hermione said 'So, like, what's up with your aunt and uncle and stuff because they don't usually act nice and stuff? And why do they wanna meet me?" "They…this is embarrassing…well there being nice because they wont ever see me again and they wanna meet you because they wanna know if your good enoghfrme…" "Sorry Harry but I didn't catch that" Hermione said laughing. "Okay than Hermione my Aunt wants to know if you're good enough for me. (I know this wasn't mentioned before but no ones gonna kill me.) " Whilst saying this a blush was going up his cheeks. Luckily Hermione couldn't answer because Aunt Petunia opened the door and pushed them inside to lunch. **

**Hermione PoV**

**I must say that lunch was quite embarrassing, I tell you Harry's aunt is a little psychotic she was super nice and was gushing up a storm about what a nice girl she is. Really I think she found out about Harry's money but I'm not one to judge. We got out as soon as we could and I was so happy to be alone with Harry. I told him everything that he didn't already know, I even told him about Aimee, my devious sister but I couldn't get up the courage to tell him that my sister went to Durmstrung, the dark arts school. Even though there's nothing wrong with that school I mean Victor went to that school but he ended up killing 15 muggles.**

**So we kept driving to my house and on the way we kept talking and talking and talking. Her parents weren't home yet so she gave me a tour of her house we finished the tour in her room where we kept talking and talking and talking.**

**General PoV**

"**Your room is great Hermione" Harry said sincerely. "Thanks but Aimee's room is perfect just like her." Hermione said bitterly. "And your not perfect" Harry asked asking the obvious. Hermione turned away blushingly but stopped as Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "What?" Hermione asked laughing. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever meet" He said stating the obvious. He lent down to kiss her when Hermione pulled back a bit. "Harry I really like you" she whispered. **

"**Hermione I LOVE you and I will never leave you or lose you so stop thinking about what other people say. I'm not the type of guy that goes flaunting my girl fr….." Hermione had muffled his words by kissing him.**

**Harry PoV**

**Wow…her lips are like silk they are sooo soft. We were interrupted by the voice of a girl. "Oh, so you do have a boy friend" I looked up to see a really cute girl standing in the door way. I stood up and introduced myself as if I just hadn't been caught snogging. "You must be Aimee I'm H…" "Harry Potter, the boy who lived" Aimee finished. "That's right" Hermione said coming up to Harry and putting her arm through his protectively. "did anyone ask you?' Aimee asked snidely 'Anyway Harry I was wondering I have a friend who really likes you and she says that if anyone meets you to ask you a question." "Your question can wait to later Aimee. Mum and Dad are back and they will want to see Harry, it's been awhile since they've seen him…so…bye bye" Hermione said starting to get annoyed.**

"**What ever…Harry ill be waiting for you in my room about 8 o'clock so be there and we can talk" With that Aimee walked out of the room and into hers. **


	4. Who's this?

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.**

"**Ron, come one were going to be late!" said Mrs. Weasley hurriedly.**

"**Where are we going?" asked Ron as he got dressed. **

"**To the Patil's for Brunch." Mrs. Weasley said completely missing the look that came to Ron's face.**

"**Well, let's go than" he said in an excited voice.**

**Aimee's PoV**

**Oh, Merlin, if he doesn't get here soon I'll be in trouble with the Master.**

**Pacing up and down the room is getting really annoying and if he doesn't get here soon my legs will fall off.**

**I'll do anything for the master even if it includes seducing that good for nothing my sister calls a boyfriend.**

'**Knock, Knock, Knock'**

**Finally.**

"**Hey Harry' I said in a Hot innocent tone. 'please come in?"**

**Harry PoV**

"**So tell me about you" she said leading me to her bed where we sat down. I told her as little as possible only little information like my friends and stuff.**

**I got a chance to look at what she was wearing. WOW! She was wearing a black singlet top that was up to her bellybutton and it showed her belly button which had a ring in it. She also was wearing a denim mini skirt and stilettos.**

**Clearly she was seducing me but all I had to do is think about Hermione and what she said **

"**Aimee is into Dark Arts and goes to Durmstrung, Beware her"**

_**She's so hot.**_

_**Hermione you love Hermione.**_

_**Of course I do.**_

_**Than get out of here.**_

"**Look Aimee I got to get out of here. I've got heaps to do"**

"**But I haven't asked you the question from my friend yet, can I ask you that?"**

"**Quickly?" I asked giving up.**

"**Okay than, How did you ask the Dark Lord?" Aimee asked**

"**It had to be something like that didn't it, well its long story" Harry said giving an annoyed sigh.**

"**I have all night" Aimee said moving close to Harry.**

**Hermione PoV**

**Why am I letting that Witch get all over my Boyfriend? Of course I trust Harry but I defiantly don't trust Aimee. That's it I'm going to tell that witch to buzz off.**

**The door to Aimee's room was open so I listened to them talking. **

"**Well you see my mum died for me but what Voldemort doesn't know is that my Dad did the same thing and now im protected by him. Dumbledore and I just figured it out" Hermione heard Harry say.**

_**What he never told me that.**_

_**He probably told her because he likes her more than me.**_

_**Oh No! **_

_**The doors opening.**_

**Harry PoV**

"**Hermione?" I said shocked to see her leaning against the wall near the door crying.**

"**You like Aimee" she sobbed.**

"**No" I said shocked**

"**Than why did you just tell her that" She said standing up to get away but before she even got away I picked her up and sat her in a seat near the door.**

"**Harry Potter, what was that for?" she asked hiding her face.**

"**Hermione, you are going to listen to me, I only told Aimee to get her off my back I really wanted to tell you it's you I love not Aimee" I said desperately hoping she would believe me.**

"**I don't know if I believe you" she said.**

**I did the only thing possible I kissed her.**

**I looked at her and she smiled she let me lead her to her room where I sat her down and explained what I told Aimee, this talk ended in a snog session. **

**Aimee popped in and said "Wow, you really need to learn how to kiss, Hermione. Watch me." Aimee went to kiss me but I pulled away "Actually Aimee, Hermione a better kisser than you'll ever be." And with that I pulled Hermione out of the room.**

"**Bastard" I heard Aimee hiss after me.**

**General PoV**

**As Ron looked over at Parvati (A/N spelling anyone?) he thought to himself that he couldn't of picked a better crush if anyone gave him a finding-crush machine (A/N really I have no idea what goes on in his head). He realized there that he would have to do something soon or he wouldn't have a chance.**

"**Parvati, would you like to hang out after dinner?" he blurted out.**

"**Sure, Ron that would be nice" she answered with the smile he loved so much.**

**Parvati PoV**

**I am going to hang out with Ron!**

**I am so happy I mean I have had a crush on him for so long. If only he had asked me out before I got my secret admirer, I mean you cant go out with someone when you have a secret admirer, it would be mean to both of them especially to Ron when I find out who my secret admirer is!**

**We got outside and we sat on this bench and talked and talked, we came to an uncomfortable silence… than Ron blurted out**

"**I'm your secret admirer" **

"**Oh" was all I could say**

_**I mean he was my secret admirer.**_

_**We could go out now.**_

_**Unfortunately Ron thought I wasn't interested.**_

**He started to it down but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to sit next to me. I sat him down and told him this. "Ron I do like you. That oh was a unexpected oh."**

"**Oh" he said which made me giggle.**

"**Well than, Miss Parvati Patil will you do me the honor of going out with me." He asked me offering me his arm.**

"**Why of course Mr. Ronald Weasley" I said giggling accepting his arm.**

_**Note to self **_

_**Stop giggling so much!**_

**We walked inside as boyfriend and girlfriend.**

_**Sigh!**_

**Regular PoV**

**Mrs. Weasley asked Parvati to come back to their house for a visit and to stay for lunch. Which of course she said yes.**

**As they arrived back at the burrow there was a surprise waiting on the front steps. A girl with a Weasley red hair with some blonde through it cut in a fashionable style. She was wearing tight blue jeans and an emerald halter top. She had a French manicure and was obviously rich.**

"**Can I help you?" Mrs. Weasley asked**

"**Yes, is this the house of the Weasley's?" she asked in an Australian accent. (A/N so much like mine even though I don't think I have a accent.)**

"**Yes, Can I help you my name is Molly Weasley" Mrs. Weasley said extending her hand to the girl.**

**The girl shook Mrs. Weasley's hand smoothly.**

"**Well yes you see you're the one need to see, the thing is you're my mother…" she trailed off when she saw Mrs. Weasley's face go white.**

"**Sarah?" she finally asked.**

"**Hello Mother" she answered.**

"**Look at you; you're so grown up, what are you doing here? Where's your father" Mrs. Weasley asked clearly concerned.**

"**He's dead" she said over tragically.**

"**Oh my dear than you must stay here and I wont here any objections." Mrs. Weasley said.**

"**Mother there really is no need to worry. Daddy was a multi-millionaire and he left both of us money… I mean I got most of it since I'm his only child but he left you some to since he knows about your big family." She finished her sentence by looking around at the family.**

"**Nonsense, you'll stay in Ginny's room, it may be a bit of a tight squeeze since Ron's friend Hermione will be staying with us." Mrs. Weasley said while using magic to conjure Sarah's luggage to Ginny's room.**

"**Fine" Sarah said following everyone into the house.**

**General PoV**

**While Sarah arrived at the Weasley's Aimee was getting a surprise herself.**

**Mr. Mrs. Granger had announced that Aimee was going to start at Hogwarts and would be staying at The Burrow with Harry Hermione since they were going on a cruise.**

**_Horror._ They all thought. **

**But it seemed to much for Aimee Hermione since they both fainted. **


	5. Lots Of Love

**Chapter 5**

**Aimee awoke before Hermione and she tried to use this to her advantage.**

**Groaning very loudly she got Harry's attention. Harry got up from his spot next to Hermione.**

"**Yes?" Harry asked impatiently standing by her side.**

"**Can we talk please, Harry?" she asked piteously.**

"**Aimee we talked last night just tell me if you want to get your parents" He said getting up. **

"**Harry please?" she said charmingly whilst grabbing his arm.**

"**Aimee don't touch me, don't you understand that I love your sister" He said getting angry. "I love you too" came a weak voice. Hermione was still lying down up her eyes were open and she had a weak smile on her lips.**

"**Thank Merlin" said Harry running to her side and planting a kiss on her lips. **

"**Did you hear what I said?" she asked nervously. **

"**Yeah" he said. **

"**And?" Hermione was getting really nervous now. **

"**Hermione I love you so much you have absolutely no idea how much I love you and how worried I was when you fainted!" He said in a breathless voice. **

**At that Hermione pulled Harry's head towards her and they started kissing that was until Aimee Said "Merlin, Here we go again."**

"**Aimee, go away!" they yelled in unison.**

**Ron PoV**

**I can't believe what happened as soon as Sarah had her stuff put in Ginny's room Mrs. Weasley sat us all down and explained what happened.**

**She explained that she and Dad separated a little after I was born, and she met Sarah's father and they had an affair and they made a mistake. Parvati had been felling weird during all of this so she tried to get me to let her go, but I wouldn't let her; I only got her to stay long enough to see Harry Hermione.**

**Harry PoV**

**I'm sitting here in Hermione's hand and for some reason I can't get Aimee out of my head. I can't figure out why she is so interested in me and the way I survived…well I guess I can figure that out for some reason everyone wants to know how I survived. I can't believe were stuck with her being at the Weasley's. I just sit there squeezing Hermione's hand and thinking about how much fun we were going to have at the Weasley's. But we didn't expect the surprise that was lounging on the steps. **

**Aimee PoV**

"**Sarah?" I screeched in disbelief at the sight of my best friend lounging around on the steps of the 'Burrow'.**

"**Aimee?" she yelled jumping up from her spot.**

"**I can't believe you're here" we both said at exactly. Everyone was ignoring us but I didn't care I just couldn't believe that Sarah was here.**

"**How are you?" I asked when we had clamed down.**

"**Oh you know me I'm not to complain" Sarah said flipping her hair over her shoulder. I had to laugh at this since she always complains.**

"**How did you get here?" I asked her.**

"**Oh my mother lives here and I had live her since Dad died." She said.**

"**Well that was expected since he was so weak." I said since I remembered what a time it was for Sarah with her father's sickness.**

"**It doesn't matter, I mean yes I'm upset but I got most of his money" she said this last time cheekily.**

"**Most?" I asked**

"**My father had such a good heart she gave some of the money to Mother and her kids.' She said dryly 'well anyway I'll take you to where were sleeping and we can get comfortable, it's going to be a tight squeeze were not going have room to breath."**

**At that she spun around and led me into the 'house'.**

**General PoV.**

**With 4 girls in Ginny's room it was a tight squeeze but Aimee and Sarah managed to seclude themselves from the other's by making a magical wall but they were in front of Ginny's wardrobe and this was a reason for many fights between the girls. Ron Ginny were surprised at Harry Hermione becoming just as they were surprised over Ron and Parvati (A/N spelling anyone). They were surprised at Ginny who was becoming secluded to everyone but Hermione and spent most of the time out in the garden writing letters to someone. **

**Ron PoV**

"**I can't be you were a secret admirer, Ron" Harry said cracking up laughing. "Shut up, Harry" I said hitting him on the back of the head. Than I cracked up because his glasses fell of his head. "Boys, what's happening?" They both looked up as Hermione Parvati entered the room but this only made them laugh harder. "Okay than, anyway Ron your mother said to tell you that dinner is ready everyone is already seated since you'll probably eat everything as soon as you're down there." Hermione said.**

**Harry found hid glasses and went up to Hermione and offered her his arm which she accepted gratefully. Harry sent a look back at me who didn't catch on so I just went up to Parvati and hooked my arm around her waist and pulled her out of the room. We walked slowly and talked a bit. At dinner I gave her all my attention (A/N if you couldn't tell Parvati was invited to dinner).**

**After dinner we sat out near the lake where we just talked.**

"**Parvati, why are you dating me?" I asked her suddenly.**

"**Because I love you" she answered in a rush.**

_**She loves me**_

"**I love you too" I said quickly.**

**She smiled and kissed me. **


	6. Aimee!

**Chapter 6 **

**"Up, up, get up, now. We have to go to Diagon alley. Up." Mrs Weasley was yelling into everyone's room. **

**"Arrrggghhh," Sarah had screamed going through her make-up case. **

**"Give it back you little brat." She yelled at Ginny shaking her awake. **

**"Give what back, I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny moaned as she woke up.**

**"Give me my lip-gloss and lip pencil." She screamed. **

**"Why would I want your make-up its too… you." Ginny said scowling. **

**"Ah.. Sezza I kind of borrowed your make-up" Aimee said coming out of the bathroom holding Sarah's make-up.**

**"Oh…that's okay than" Sarah said taking back her make-up and putting it back in her make-up case.**

**"What…she gets of the hook and I don't even get an apology" Ginny screamed.**

**"Yeah since she's my best friend and you're my lowly half sister" Sarah shot back.**

** With that Ginny lunged at Sarah but was held back by Hermione.**

**"Urrggh, I hate it here." Sarah said storming out of the room. **

**"Hermione, how do you put up with a sister who is friends with that slut?" Ginny asked intently. **

**"Easy Ginny, you just ignore them." Hermione said knowingly. **

**"Ha, that's easy for you to say." Ginny said before locking herself in the bathroom. **

**At Diagan Alley Harry Hermione went off for a date and Ron went off to find Parvati who was meeting him there. Ginny went of with her friends and left Aimee and Sarah alone.**

**When everyone had finished they met up. **

**"That's everything for me, does anyone else need anything?" Harry asked looking around. **

**Everyone shook there heads, the Mrs Weasley said, **

**"Ok, well lets go to the Leaky Cauldron, have a butterbear and go home. Yes, well lets go."**

**Aimee and Sarah sat by themselves but kept sneaking looks at these two boys sitting in the corner. Hermione noticed that it was Draco Malfoy and a cute friend of his. The girls were about to sit with them but they were ushered out of the pub.**

**Back at the Burrow the kids all got changed and went swimming.**

** "Lookout below." Ron said landing on top of Aimee in the water. **

**"Get of her you prat." Sarah shrieked. **

**"Oh, sorry." Ron said holding back a laugh but failing. **

**Oh, you brat." Aimee said emerging from under the water. He started laughing so she pulled out her wand and muttered 'Petrificus Totalus.' **

**Hermione screamed. **

**"Aimee you bitch, reverse it now, Harry, go get the book" **

**"Why should she?" Sarah said. **

**"Yeah he deserved it." Aimee said casually. **

**"Aimee, he is under water, he could drown. Reverse it now." Hermione said now panicking. **

**"Reverse it, or your book of dark spells goes down the drain." Harry said returning with Aimee's dark arts book.**

**"No don't, Ok I'll reverse it just don't do anything. My teacher will kill me and so will Malfoy." Aimee wimpered. She and Malfoy had met that day at Diagon alley and he had asked her out right away. They had had heaps of fun and Aimee and Draco talked about the Dark arts a lot. Draco was very interested in the book and couldn't wait to see it and since Draco was the only worthy boy around she couldn't wait to see him again. Then they spent the day together and at lunch they saw Sarah with a very cute guy named Jeremy. They had hit it off as soon as they saw each other and Jeremy was also very interested in the Dark Arts almost as much as he was in Sarah.**

**"Reverse it." Hermione said tears rolling down her face. Aimee reversed it and when she did this Parvarti dived under water and pulled him up onto the bank.**

**"You Ok?" She asked kissing him and crying at the same time. **

**"I am now." He said returning her kiss and smiling. **

**"I thought I had lost you." She said hugging him, tears streaming down her face. **

**"I love you." She said. **

**"I love you to." Ron said then turning to Hermione said. **

**"You, You and your sister are not welcome here any more." **

**"Hey Hermione did nothing, she was the one who persuaded Aimee to undo the spell." Harry said defending her. **

**"I… Don't … Care." Ron said. **

**"Harry, just leave it. If he wants me gone I'll go." Hermione whispered turning to Harry. **

**"No, I wont let you go." Harry whispered back. **

**"You must." She said back. **

**"Go." Said Ron, getting mad. **

**"If she goes, I go." Harry said facing Ron. Ron hesitated then said, **

**"Harry, if you would rather go, than watch her go, then…" He paused. **

**"You can both stay, but Hermione, I didn't mean anything against you, but I HATE your sister. And if she does anything like this again, I'll kill her."**

**"I understand Ron" She said before fainting into Harry's arms.**


	7. Dissapearing

Authors Notes: Read & Review please? Sorry for not updating in a while

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I so wish I did

Re cap of Chapter 6:

"**Harry, just leave it. If he wants me gone I'll go." Hermione whispered turning to Harry.**

"**No, I won't let you go." Harry whispered back.**

"**You must." She said back.**

"**Go." Said Ron, getting mad.**

"**If she goes, I go." Harry said facing Ron. Ron hesitated then said,**

"**Harry, if you would rather go, than watch her go, then…" He paused.**

"**You can both stay, but Hermione, I didn't mean anything against you, but I HATE your sister. And if she does anything like this again, I'll kill her."**

"**I understand Ron" She said before fainting into Harry's arms.**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione was instantly rushed inside where she was put on the couch. Ron felt bad and turned white as he saw her lying there. Harry told everyone what happened without taking his eyes of Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was devastated at the behaviour of her daughter's friend and she quickly stormed up to Ginny's room where they had stormed off to.

A few minutes later she was running down the stairs exclaiming

"There Gone!" Pandemonium broke out in the house. All but Harry, Hermione, Ron, Parvati and Ginny didn't know what the big deal was.

"Mrs. Weasley" called a weak voice. Everyone stopped running around as Harry helped up a very weak Hermione.

"Yes child?" asked Mrs. Weasley kindly.

"At my house Aimee is disappearing but she knows she was to be home in certain amount of time any ways instead of worrying let me call her cell phone" Hermione said. Hermione fished out her phone from her pocket and dialed Aimee's number. It rang and rang and rang until finally someone answered. Hermione tried to be calm but soon she was yelling.

"Aimee where are you, everyone's worried about you for some reason and your out there with who…Draco Malfoy, what are you doing with him….well tell him your leaving….now!...you're expected back in half a hour…no buts its not my fault you didn't tell anyone you had a date" with that she hanged up on Aimee.

Half an hour later Aimee & Sarah walked into the house. No matter how worried Mrs. Weasley had been they were instantly sent up to Ginny's room. Grumbling they went up. Little did Mrs. Weasley know that they were conspiring a plan. A plan that would happen at dinner

**Authors Notes: I am SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updates in ages. This is really short but I promise the next one that will be up next week will be wayyyyy longer. Holidays start on Friday so every Wednesday & Thursday will be updating day. That and my parents aren't there that day and they think I should be reading more instead of writing I'm sorry but NO WAY! Fanfic is way to cool. Anyway I'm going to talk about my reviewers now.**

**You Guys ROCK! **

**N****nightgodess****: it was my pleasure to add you to my favourites. I updated and ill update again soon.**

**ChaosEchos: Well Catie was it really cute? Yes Sarah is a bad witch but not as bad as Aimee. Thank you. This one is dedicated to you.**

**OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373****: Poor Ron is right, But I was more thinking poor Hermione since she was to live with Aimee. I'll update as soon as I can since I know this small chapter took me ages. **

**Wannabe-Hermione: darling how are you? Yes I always new you were a Bitch (lol) evil laugh! Everyone read her stories! **

**Ill update soon **


	8. Explosions & Accusations

Authors Notes: Hey Guys I haven't updated in a while but here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I haven't disclaimed yet? Oh I disclaim.

Last chapter: Hermione called Aimee on her cell phone "Aimee where are you, everyone's worried about you for some reason and your out there with who…Draco Malfoy, what are you doing with him….well tell him your leaving….now!...you're expected back in half a hour…no buts its not my fault you didn't tell anyone you had a date" with that she hung up on Aimee.

Half an hour later Aimee & Sarah walked into the house. No matter how worried Mrs. Weasley had been they were instantly sent up to Ginny's room. Grumbling they went up. Little did Mrs. Weasley know that they were conspiring a plan. A plan that would happen at dinner

Chapter 10:

For some reason Mrs. Weasley spent longer on dinner tonight grumbling the whole way about screaming teenagers & over excited girls. Harry, Hermione & Ron watched Mrs. Weasley as she pottered around the kitchen every now and than yelling up to the girls.

"She hasn't been this way since the twins last messed up" Ron said with a sigh.  
"Your brothers never messed up Ronald, they just miss-behaved…a lot" Hermione pointed out.

"I'm going to get Ginny and see if we can help Mrs. Weasley" she said standing up and walking away.

"If you don't mind me saying mate but you're bloody lucky" Ron said.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
"You got Hermione mate, don't take me wrong I love Parvati but I cant lie and say I didn't have a crush on Hermione at one point" Ron said.

"Ron, you went out with Hermione for a month" Harry reminded Ron.

"Oh yeah…" Ron remembered.

"Geez mate, you sure a memory charm didn't get you when you were younger?" Harry asked jokingly.

"In this house & all that we've done who knows Harry, who knows" Ron said watching Hermione, Ginny & Mrs. Weasley cooking in the kitchen. Hermione looked up & caught Harry's eye. Smiling she motioned for him to come help. Dragging Ron behind him he grabbed some potatoes and started peeling. (A/N- I don't care if its muggle or not bad luck I like potatoes. LOL! Joking)

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Dinner was going well; even Sarah & Aimee even behaved them selves…… for awhile. About halfway through an explosion was heard up stairs. Mrs. Weasley was instantly up stairs. Ginny was right behind her.

"My room" Ginny screamed. Ginny instantly found what had exploded…a lipstick.

"You!" she screamed at Sarah.

"Me?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Yes You" Ginny screamed jumping on Sarah and pulling her hair. Hermione pulled Ginny off Sarah. Aimee stepped forward.

"Umm... It was kind of me who did it…with some help" Aimee said.

"Who helped you?" Hermione asked while holding Ginny back.

"Me!" came a voice from behind. They all span around.

"You!" Hermione gasped.


	9. The Weasleys meet Jeremy

Recap: "Who helped you?" Hermione asked while holding Ginny back.  
"Me!" came a voice from behind. They all span around.  
"You!" Hermione gasped.

Sarah went and stood next to the brunette boy standing by the window.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Jeremy, he helped me with our little joke" she said smiling at Jeremy.

"Joke?" Ginny exclaimed breaking free of Hermione's grasp. She walked toward Sarah

"What kind of joke is that, wreaking my room, I see nothing of yours is wrecked" Ginny screamed.

"Of course, simple protection charm, you should of tried it Ginny, might have saved you stuff, to bad Hermione's had one on them, looks like she's the only here with half a brain" Aimee said standing with Sarah & Jeremy.

"Um…I enjoyed meeting you all but my mum's expecting me…_Accio Broom!_" Jeremy said standing on the window sill. He gave Sarah a quick kiss and jumped on the broom whizzing towards him.

"Bye!" he called behind him before he zoomed off into the night.

"Nice broom" Harry commented.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on Hermione, once a quidditch player always a quidditch player" Ron said patting her on the arm but stopped when she glared at him.

"People, can like start fixing my room please" Ginny said going towards the remains of her cub-board.

"Nice bomb" Fred muttered to George as they started picking up stray pieces if wood.

"I heard that Fred!" Ginny said from underneath a piece of scaffolding.

"Umm…Gin, what are you looking for?" Hermione asked

"My shoes! They got to be here some where, I can't live without my shoes" came the muffled voice. The kids hid the smiles and Harry, Hermione & Ron muffles there laughter behind there hands. Ginny glared at them while looking at a singed gold sandal.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Harry, is there any reason to be worried about my sister when we go back tomorrow?" Hermione asked as the couple sat by the pond watching the others swim.

"Her & Sarah can get up to mischief 'Mione, but they can take care of themselves" he said watching Ron dunk Sarah only to have Aimee jump on him a second later.

"Aimee! Get off Ron, but Harry what happens if they get out in Slytherin?" she asked worriedly.

"Hermione, don't worry, now come swim" he said pulling her to her feet.

"Fine" she said giving in and running after him into the water.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


	10. So Far

Authors Notes: Guess what, I'm updating! It's been so long hasn't it!

Well I am so nah, Now I'm going to get Aimee to help with the next chapter, you all know Aimee, she's wannabe-Hermione she helped me start this story, so I'm updating, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter………well yet anyway…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I have decided to give a quick review of the chapters so here we go:

Chapter 1:

Hermione is very surprised when she gets a letter from Harry asking if he may stay at her house for most of the summer.

Back at the Burrow Fred finds letters sent to Ron from Parvati, apparently Ron likes her but is so shy he must send anonymous letters.

Chapter 2:

We find out that Hermione has a sister names Aimee who is a devil…in no disguise.

Hermione gets permission from her parents and sends a letter back to Harry. Harry is so happy and when he asks his Aunt surprisingly is nice and asks them to have lunch before leaving.

Chapter 3:

Hermione comes to pick up Harry and they have lunch with Harry's family.

Hermione and Harry finally get together and have there first kiss. Aimee asks Harry to come to her room later that night.

Chapter 4:

Ron finds out he is going to Parvati's house for brunch.

We find out that Aimee is one of You-Know-Who's followers.

Hermione is spying on Harry and I surprised when she finds him telling the WHOLE story about how he survived to Aimee.

Hermione thinks Harry likes Aimee but they make up or make-out more like it.

Ron blurts out to Parvati that he is her secret admirer and they get together.

They arrive back at The Burrow with Parvati with them. A girl named Sarah (ME!) was waiting on the door step. She told the family that she was Molly Weasley's long lost daughter.

Back at the Granger's they find out that Aimee is going to Hogwarts and Hermione & Aimee both faint.

Chapter 5:

Aimee & Hermione wake up. Mrs. Weasley explains about Sarah. Aimee, Harry & Hermione arrive at The Burrow, and Sarah and Aimee tell everyone that there best friends at Durmstrung. Immediately the girls start fighting as they are staying in the same room. Ron tells Harry about Parvati who has a good laugh and than Harry tells Ron about Hermione.

Chapter 5:

Everyone goes to Diagon Alley. Aimee and Sarah hooks up with Draco & Jeremy. When they get back they go swimming where Ron dunks Aimee and she curses him and he sinks down to the bottom of the lake. Harry & Hermione get Aimee's dark arts book and uses it as a hostage until the spell is reversed. When Ron is back on land he tells Hermione & Aimee that they are not welcome anymore but takes it back after talking to Harry. It's all to much for Hermione who faints (AGAIN!) into Harry's arms.

Chapter 6:

After a scolding from Mrs. Weasley they find that Aimee & Sarah has disappeared. Hermione calls Aimee on her cell phone. Aimee & Sarah are with Draco & Jeremy. The girls make a plan against the rest of the family.

Chapter 7:

Aimee & Sarah made Ginny's room a bomb site when the rigged a lipstick to explode with the help of a certain person

Chapter 8:

We find out the person who helped the girls is Jeremy.

I'll update tomorrow because I'm getting kicked off the computer

BYE!


	11. The train

Authors Notes: I'm updating at least 3 of my stories today YAY! So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Must I always put myself through this? Fine, I do not own Harry Potter, I hope you're happy!

"Harry! Wake Ron up or we'll leave him behind" Ginny Weasley called up the stairs to Harry who was about to come down, grumbling he walked back to Ron's room.

"Ron! Hurry up and wake up!" Harry said nudging him.

"P!ss off, need sleep" Ron grumbled into his pillow.

"I'll get Ginny to come in and Bat Bogey hex you" Harry said grabbing a pillow and whacking him with it.

"Not going to work" Ron said rolling over to face the wall.

"You won't get to see Parvati today" Harry said with a grin.

"That's low" Ron said sitting up and jumping out of bed and chasing Harry out of the room with the Beater's club from his Chudley Cannon quidditch set that Harry had gotten him last Christmas.

"Come on! Ronald! Hurry up or you'll miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley called ushering Ron through the portal to Platform 9 and ¾.

"Ron!" Parvati called from the window of her carriage "Hurry up!"

"Yes me lady, Bye Mum!" Ron said running towards the train.

"Ron, I thought you were going to miss the train" Hermione said when he stumbled on just before the train left the station.

"Yeah well I didn't, look I'm going to going to find Parvati, see you at the feast" Ron said walking away.

"I feel like he's becoming further and further away from us" Hermione said sadly as they walked towards a carriage.

"I know….

Authors Notes: I know really short chapter but I have to go clean my room.

I have a question for my reviewers, what do you think of the 4th movie?

Read and Review


	12. your head boy?

Authors Notes: I'm updating! Everyone sing hallelujah!

Disclaimer: Must I degrade myself by saying this? Yes? Fine, I do not own Harry Potter, not now not ever, happy?

Last chapter:

Ron, I thought you were going to miss the train" Hermione said when he stumbled on just before the train left the station.  
"Yeah well I didn't, look I'm going to going to find Parvati, see you at the feast" Ron said walking away.  
"I feel like he's becoming further and further away from us" Hermione said sadly as they walked towards a carriage.  
"I know….

This chapter:

"Hey Harry! I have an idea, how about I speak to Parvati, and see if she can convince Ron to start opening up to us again" Hermione said sitting down in the carriage (A/N- I'm not sure if it's compartment or carriage but I'll leave it as carriage for now)

"It could work, I'll try to talk to him tonight to see if everything is alright with him" Harry said then he turned to Hermione. "But right now I think we should be doing something different than talking about Ron"

"Oh really, and what would that be?" She asked sitting closer to Harry, so close that she was almost on his lap, they were about to kiss but the door flew open and in walked Draco, Aimee, Jeremy and Sarah.

"Well if it isn't Miss Perfect, Hermione dear you do realize that you missed the prefect meeting" Aimee said smirking.

(A/N- I'm not sure if it's this year or next year for head's so I'm making it this year)

"That's not what a head girl should be doing" Draco said grinning evilly.

"No one asked you opinion Malfoy" Harry said jumping up.

"Awww, sticking up for your mudblood girlfriend are you Potty?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"If you didn't realize your girlfriends muggle born too" Harry pointed out with a laugh.

"I'll get you for saying that about my best friend" Sarah said pulling out her wand but Hermione's was already pointed at her.

"Don't worry about it Sezza, it's the truth after all, but you see unlike my sister here, I know how to make up for being a mudblood" Aimee said with a smirk.

"It's easy to see which house you'll be in, now if you don't mind I have to get all the prefects together to give them a talk" Hermione said trying to get through the door but was pushed back by Aimee.

"Don't worry Granger, as I'm head boy I gave them there talk, I said you were ill" Draco said laughing at Hermione's face.

"You? Head boy? You've got to be kidding me?" Hermione asked.

"Nope see the badge, don't worry Granger dear, I'm sure we'll have fun together" Draco said before walking out the door.

"Bye sister-dearest" Aimee said walking out after Draco. Sarah and Jeremy followed with smirks on there faces.

"Argh! I hate her so much!" Hermione exclaimed sitting on a seat.


	13. The Fight

Authors Notes: Update! Update! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter… Ok?

Last chapter: "You? Head boy? You've got to be kidding me?" Hermione asked.  
"Nope see the badge, don't worry Granger dear, I'm sure we'll have fun together" Draco said before walking out the door.  
"Bye sister-dearest" Aimee said walking out after Draco. Sarah and Jeremy followed with smirks on there faces.  
"Argh! I hate her so much!" Hermione exclaimed sitting on a seat.

This chapter:

"Don't worry Hermione! Just ignore her and everything will be fine" Harry said smiling at his girl friend.

"I just can't believe I missed the meeting, I'm head girl for god's sake" Hermione said banging her head against the wall. The door flew open and in walked Ron, Parvati, Luna & Neville.

"Ron? I thought to where going to hang out with Parvati and her friends until the feast?" Hermione asked.

"I was but at the prefects meeting Malfoy said you were feeling sick so I came to see if you were ok" Ron said sitting down and pulling Parvati onto his lap.

"I'm ok, I totally forgot about the meeting" Hermione said.

"What? Hermione are you saying you forgot about a meeting?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes Ronald, Everyone forgets something once in awhile, some people more than others" Hermione snapped.

"And who would you be insinuating there Hermione?" Ron snapped back.

"Hermione! Ron! Stop fighting please" Everyone looked at Neville in surprise.

"Please, we're going back for our last year, except for you of course Luna, this is meant to be a happy time, not full of fights between you two" Neville said. Everyone looked down as if contemplating Neville's words.

"Neville's right, sorry Ron" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry too Hermione" Ron said smiling. Suddenly the train started slowing down.

"We're not there yet? It's not Dementors again is it?" Hermione asked looking out the window.

"No, but people are boarding" Luna said from her spot next to the window.

The door flew open once again.

"Wotcher kids!" said a woman with long, bright purple hair.

"Tonks! What's happening?" Hermione asked jumping and greeting the auror.

"Apparently there are some Death Eaters up ahead, Snape said they were going to take over the train, but we have as many aurors as possible coming on board, there's going to be an auror in every compartment" Tonks said taking a seat and magically locking the door.

"I'm just going to put a seal over the window so they cant see inside" Tonks said waving her wand towards the window, it flashed for a second and the window was left with a light purple sheen over it, the only problem was they couldn't see out of it.

"Now, all of you where in the DA (A/N- was Parvati?) so if we need to fight I want you all to remember what you learnt" Tonks said her face suddenly serious.

"Who's looking after Ginny, and my brothers?" Ron asked looking very worried.

"Remus is in with Ginny and her friends, I'm not sure who is in with your brothers but I'm sure there all safe" Tonks said trying to smile. Everyone sat there looking worried, the train started again at a slow pace.

Suddenly the train stopped sharply and all the lights went out.

"Keep quiet everyone" Tonks whispered over the shrieks coming from the other compartments, the aurors seemed to be doing there jobs as the train suddenly went silent.

Footsteps could be heard just outside the door.

They all grabbed there wands and stood up, there wands pointing directly at the door.

Suddenly the handle on the door started to turn and there stood……

Authors notes: muahahahaha me evil! Am I that mean to leave it there? No, I'll keep going don't worry.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy.

"Potter and all your friends wonderful, the dark lord will be very pleased with…" but Lucius never got to finish his sentence.

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry said and Lucius fell instantly to the floor.

"You better hope no one heard that Harry" Tonks said but already people were running towards there compartment.

"Oh no, everyone get ready to fight with whatever you have. Everyone ran out of the compartment and stood all in one line with the wands out in front of them. The Death Eaters stopped and started at the wondering what to do, Harry decided for them.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled aiming at the closest Death Eater.

"Crucio" a death eater yelled aiming his curse at Harry but was way off.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione screamed yelling at the death eater who had just shot the cruciatis (A/N- sp?) curse at Harry. "Stupefy!" and the Death Eater was done.

Harry looked around him to see how everyone was doing. Ron and Parvati were fighting 5 at once, Luna and Neville stood side by side as the shot spell after spell at the death eaters, Hermione and Tonks were taking care of the rest. Suddenly Harry remembered something.

"Expecto Patronum!" the stag flew out of Harry's wand and turned to face him.

"Get any order members you can" Harry said and the stag was off running through the Death Eaters. Harry turned just in time to see Parvati fall. Harry ran to Ron's side.

"Keep fighting, I'm sure she's fine, just keep fighting" Harry said pulling Ron up from where he had been sitting next to Parvati's body.

* * *

Doors all over the train where thrown open and aurors appeared, right behind them where DA members who had refused to stay away.

Some looked at Harry for guidance.

"Just do what you can" he screamed at them, they nodded and joined there friends in fighting. A path was cleared through the Death Eaters as Remus and all the Weasley children minus Ron came running up shooting spells right and left. All of them but Remus and Ginny stood buy Ron, the other two went to stand with Hermione and Tonks who were outnumbered. Harry went over and joined them.

"Has anyone been hurt?" Harry yelled to Remus as he shot a spell at Macnair (A/N- sp?).

"Lots of Death Eaters and a few students have been injured, but no ones dead, were getting the upper hand" Remus said with a grin. Suddenly there was a bang at the other end of the train. The Weasley twins looked up and grinned then went straight back to fighting. Harry made his way over there stunning a Death Eater who was trying to get to Ginny from behind on the way.

"Am I thinking right to think you two had something to do with that explosion?" Harry asked shooting as many spell as he could.

"We gave some kids some fireworks just before we came for a distraction, there'll be little pigs flying around here soon, something for the Death Eaters to think about, hopefully they'll get annoyed and try to vanish them, remember what happened with Umbridge last year" George said with a grin.

* * *

5 Minutes later there were only 5 Death Eaters standing. Harry walked up to them.

"Would you care to surrender or will all of us attack you at once?" Harry asked motioning to all the aurors and the DA, most of who were still standing.

The Death Eaters looked at each others then dropped there wands all except one.

"Couldn't help yourself could you Potty? Had to save the day instead of keeping everyone safe" Harry recognized the voice instantly.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco took his mask off and pulled his hood back. One of the other Death Eaters glared at him.

"Draco? Couldn't you for once keep your mouth shut?" asked the Death Eater, the voice was female and strangely familiar, but it was Hermione who recognized it.

"Aimee? We're not even at school and already your getting yourself arrested!" Hermione said walking up next to Harry. The Death Eater who everyone now recognized as Hermione's sister pulled off her mask and pushed her hood down.

"This wasn't how it was meant to work out!" screeched one of the other Death Eaters who quickly took off there mask and hood.

"When we joined you in this quest Draco you said everything would be fine" screeched Sarah, "your lucky we're good duelers or we might not even be alive"

"Oh come on Sarah, these people couldn't hurt a fly" Jeremy said but as soon as he said it he was on the ground after being hit by a stunning curse from Ron.

"So he's a fly then?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Sarah screamed and through herself down to Jeremy's side.

"I'm done with these kids" said the last death eater who turned out to be Bellatrix Black.

A scream of fury came from the crowd as Neville ran forward.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed, everyone watched as Bella started writhing around on the floor.

"NEVILLE STOP!" screamed a voice from the crowd, Luna ran forward and grabbed his wand, stopping the curse on Bella (A/N- I'm saying Bella cause I can't be stuffed writing her full name).

"No matter what she did to your parents Neville, you know that you shouldn't do it back to her!" Luna said handing his wand back to him.

"I didn't know you had it in you little boy" came a voice behind him. Bella was standing back up. Neville glared at her, glanced at Luna's pleading face and then with a casual flick of his wand he said.

"Petrificus Totalus" Bella fell flat on her face. Neville looked back at Luna who said.

"That was ok" Neville grinned but then let his smile fall when he looked back at the others.

"Sorry, I just let my anger get the best of me" Neville said looking at Remus.

"It's ok Neville, it happens to all of us" Remus said with a small smile. Harry looked back to Malfoy and his minions.

"Umm… Guys we kind of have a problem… Their gone" Harry said looking at the place where Aimee, Malfoy, Sarah & Jeremy were once standing.

"WHAT?" was the response.

Authors Notes: o0o yeah long update go me! Hope you liked it


	14. The Explosion

Authors Notes: Yes I'm updating, HALLELUJAH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I own Aimee, Sarah and Jeremy because they are MY characters so naaaaaaaah!.

Last chapter:

"Umm… Guys we kind of have a problem… Their gone" Harry said looking at the place where Aimee, Malfoy, Sarah & Jeremy were once standing.

"WHAT?" was the response.

This chapter:

"Quickly! They couldn't have gotten far, they cannot apparate off the train!" Tonks said calling out to the other aurors who instantly jumped off the train and into the forest.

"What can we do?" Harry asked running up to Tonks, his friends behind him.

"Nothing, you kids are going to stay here, leave this to the aurors" Tonks said before jumping out the train and following the others into the forest.

Harry's face went red and he was about to follow Tonks when a hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him back into the train.

"Harry! What do you think you are doing!" Hermione said pulling Harry back beside her.

"I'm going to find those traitors" Harry hissed.

"Harry! If anyone has the right to be angry it's me and Ron, Those are our sisters out there!" Hermione said motioning at the forest.

"She's no sister of mine" Hermione heard and turned to face Ron.

"Ron…" Parvati said looking at Ron with a surprised expression on her face.

"I will never be related to a Death Eater" Ron hissed with venom.

"Too bad for then eh Fred?" George said coming up behind them.

"And I was looking forward to getting a dark mark too" Fred said with a laugh.

"FRED! GEORGE…" But Ron's yelling was cut off by a gigantic explosion at the other end of the train.

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed. Everyone instantly starting running to where the explosion was.

"Lavender!" Parvati screamed dropping to her friend's side.

As everyone else rushed to help the injured Harry stood frozen staring at one man.

"Tom…"

Authors Notes: I know it's super short but I promise I will update soon


	15. Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
Authors Notes: Updating AGAIN Go me!  
Last chapter:  
"Lavender!" Parvati screamed dropping to her friend's side.  
As everyone else rushed to help the injured Harry stood frozen staring at one man.  
"Tom…"

This chapter:

"Hello Harry, I'm glad you could join the party" Lord Voldermort said standing tall as all around him chaos reigned.

"I didn't know you made house calls" Harry countered trying to keep brave.

"Oh nice comeback Harry, trying to make time for yourself waiting for the aurors to come and help you?" Voldermort said with a cruel laugh.

"I fight my own battles!" Harry yelled taking a step forward.

"Ah but we'll have not of that today, we will have many conversations like this on Harry, but both of us will leave alive, I want to play some games before I kill you" and with that Voldermort disappeared in a burst of flames.

Harry stared at the train and Hermione calling his name until it all faded out and his world went black.

When Harry awoke he saw the familiar surroundings of the Hospital Wing. He could here whispering voices and he knew instantly they were talking about him.

"Poppy what is his condition?"

"He was just exhausted Head Master, after a rest he will be fine"

Harry pushed himself onto one of his elbows and looked around, Hermione, Ron and the twins all lay asleep in chairs by his bed.

"Ah Harry your awake" Harry looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the end of his bed. Dumbledore's voice was loud enough to wake Harry's friends.

"Oh Harry your alright" Hermione said throwing her arms around him.

"I'm fine Hermione" Harry said with a smile.

"It seems you gave us quite a scare when you fainted Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said with a smile. "But alas there was nothing wrong, just a little exhausted"

"Yes Sir, Can I go to Gryffindor tower now?" Harry asked anxious to get out of the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy will let you go as soon as you have had song chocolate" Dumbledore said motioning to Madame. Pomfrey.

Harry accepted the chocolate and in no time he was out of the hospital wing.

"Let's hope I don't see you in here again any time soon Mr. Potter" Madame. Pomfrey called after him.

Authors Notes: I know another really short one but I don't have time to do long ones and I want to update my other stories to.

REVIEW!


	16. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

Authors Note: Hey guys, so I know it's been forever since I've updated any of my stories and seeing as my time has freed up a bit lately I thought I would give updating another chance, and then I read my stories. I realised that back when I began them they were kind of really terrible so I'm doing a whole rewrite of each of my stories and posting them under new titles and hopefully with much better writing, so keep an eye out for:

Sirius's betrayal: Once known as Old Tales. Will follow the same basic concept that the old story had just with longer chapters and hopefully more content.

Truth or Dare Challenge-rewrite: Yeah okay lame title but I liked the previous title! This story won't change in content but will just be written better because really my writing at the beginning of this story is horrendous...

The Masquerade: Previously M for Masquerade. Same thing as T&D Challenge, just improving on the writing and maybe little changes in the original story line.

How quickly things can change: Previously Good and Bad Tidings. Pretty much changing the storyline of this but not the characters and relationships so we'll see how this one goes.

I will not be continuing on this Friends and Foes, after re-reading it I really just don't see how I can change it or continue on so it will be deleted so I can concentrate on my other four stories.

I will try and update one of my stories twice a week but due to Uni and work I am making no promises so some weeks may have only one update, please be patient with me.

Thanks guys,

Sarah.


End file.
